1999
Television & Movies *''Sesame Street Unpaved'' and 123 Sesame Street begin on Noggin, February 2 *''Farscape'' Season 1 premieres on Sci Fi, March 19 *''Muppets from Space'' released July 14 *''Donna's Day'' begins third season on Odyssey Network with Swedish Chef as frequent guest, September 1 *''Family Rules'' airs from March 9 - April 13 *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouch Land'' released October 1 *''CinderElmo'' on FOX, December 6 *CNN airs a People Profiles television documentary on Jim Henson *''Muppet Babies'' repeats move to Odyssey Network, October 1 International Television & Movies *''Muppets aus dem All'' (Muppets from Space) released in Germany, December 9 *''Mupparna I Rymden'' (Muppets from Space) released in Sweden, December 17 *''Mopatop's Shop'' premiers in the UK *''Construction Site'' premiers in the UK *''Sesame English'' premiers in China Business *Noggin, a joint venture between Children's Television Workshop and Nickelodeon, premieres January 31 *Odyssey Network, partly-owned by The Jim Henson Company and Hallmark Entertainment, relaunches April 4 Appearances & Events *Big Bird, Roscoe Orman and Ruth Buzzi, accept the 1st annual TV Guide Award for "Best Children's Show" for Sesame Street, February *Kermit appears on The Tonight Show *Gonzo and Kermit appear on Wheel of Fortune *Red carpet premiere for Muppets from Space, in Culver City, California, July 17; Val Kilmer and Paula Abdul attend *Miss Piggy on The Daily Show, July 19 *Kermit appears as George Washington in advertisements for the State Quarters program of the United States Mint *Kermit leaving his flipper-prints in Berlin, Germany, December 7 Non-fiction Books *''Muppets from Space'': The Making of Muppet Movie Magic *Bernie Brillstein's autobiography Where Did I Go Right? *''The Muppets Big Book of Crafts'' *''Muppet Book of Friendship'' Storybooks *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouch Land'' Movie Storybook *''Bear Loves Food!'' *''Bear's Big Blue House'' *''Big Bird Walks'' *''Brought to You by the Number 1'' *''Brought to You by the Number 2'' *''Brought to You by the Number 3'' *''Count to Ten re-issue'' *''Dirt is Delightful'' *''Elmo's Busy Baby Book'' *''Elmo Jumps'' *''Ernie Runs'' *''Fairy Tales'' (book) *''Find the Seashell'' *''Flutter by, Butterfly'' *''Giddy-Up!'' *''Gonzo's Book of Out-of-This-World Puzzles'' *''Good Night, Elmo'' *''Grouch Land Surprises'' *''Grover Dances'' *''Grover's Farm'' *''I Can Go to Preschool'' *''Let's Go to the Fun Park!'' *''Luna's Night'' *''Merry Christmas, Bear!'' *''Muppets From Space'': The Junior Novelization *''The Muppets' Mixed-Up Christmas'' *''Robin's Secret Valentine'' *''Slimey to the Moon'' *''Surprise, Mommy!'' *''Unwelcome to Grouch Land'' *''A Very Muppet Christmas'' *''Welcome to the Big Blue House!'' *''What's That Smell?'' *''Where is Bear?'' *''Which Witch Is Which?'' re-issue *''Who Am I?'' *''Zip! Pop! Hop!'' Video *''Kids' Favorite Songs'', March 9 *''Potty Time with Bear'', August 31 *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouch Land'': Sing and Play, September 7 *''Sapsorrow & The Luck Child'', September 21 *''The Soldier & Death & A Story Short'', September 21 *''The Dark Crystal'' (video), October 5 *''Labyrinth'', October 12 *''Muppets from Space'', October 26 *''Do the Alphabet'' (DVD), November 9 *''1, 2, 3 Count with Me'' (DVD), December 14 *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'', December 21 Albums *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (soundtrack) *Elmo appears on Rosie O'Donnell's Christmas album, A Rosie Christmas, singing Do You Hear What I Hear. Music videos *''Shining Star'' from Muppets from Space Stage Shows *''Sesame Street Live'' presents Big Bird's Sunny Day Camp Out *''Bear in the Big Blue House Live debuts with the show, Jim Henson's On the Road with Bear in the Big Blue House Live Merchandise *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' straws *Muppet Movie Parodies 1999 Calendar *Muppet Art: 1999 Calendar *Thirty Years and Counting: Sesame Street Calendar *Thirty Years and Counting: Sesame Street Calendar (Food) *Christopher Radko Christmas Ornaments *Tyco Sesame Street PVC Figures - 30th Anniversary figures *''Muppets From Space'' Kid's Meal (Wendy's) *Subway Bear in the Big Blue House Kids Meal *Dairy Queen Muppet Babies Kid's Meal *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouch Land'' mini plush Parades The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade features a Sesame Street Float. People *Señor Wences dies, Tuesday, April 20 *Madeline Kahn dies, Friday, December 3 Category:Timeline